


Cowboy

by De (Effie_Peletier)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU?, Bi Dean, Bottom Dean, Horny Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Cas, idk what this is..., picture prompt, stripper cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/De
Summary: Y'know what they say, save a horse, ride a cowboy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Cowboy

The familiar bitter taste of beer trickles down Dean's throat, the rim of the bottle cold against his lips as he holds it there for a moment before dropping it to the table and standing up to move out of the bunker. Today had really not gone the way it should have done, it was a simple hunt, an easy easy fucking hunt that had somehow gone totally fucking wrong and landed one of the new hunters in hospital and damn it, as per usual it was Dean's fault. Sam had told him it wasn't and that was just part of the job, but if Dean had been on his fucking game today, he wouldn't have ended up being mauled half to death.  
Dean scrubs a rough hand down his face, grabbing his jacket and the keys to the impala, choosing to leave his phone here. Fuck it, for one night he can go off grid right, go to a strip club, get super fucking drunk and do the nasty with a bunch of women who he wouldn't care about and who wouldn't care about him. That's what he needed right now, boobs and booze.  
He stalks to the Impala, putting his foot on the gas as soon as he can, knowing exactly where he is heading. Buck Rubs is the worst strip club in town, but it has cheap booze and cheaper women who are pretty much exactly what he's looking for right now. The radio is playing some song that's telling him to calm down which is winding him up even more so by the time he gets on the highway a tape is in blaring ACDC and he is singing top volume. His mind releasing some anger through the lyrics, the slight buzz from the already drunk booze fuelling him for the next twenty minute drive before finally reaching Buck Rubs. 

Spinning the wheel of the Impala into an open spot, he laughs at his parking and stumbles out of the car, slamming the door and then apologising to baby for being too rough. Not the only time he's going to be saying that tonight, he thinks with a chuckle as he moves to the door, the blinking neon lights of the club lighting his way as he approaches the bouncer with his best grin. "Hey pal, I'm here for the women and booze." Dean grins up at the man, cocking his brow at this super huge jacked fellow who looks like he could snap a man in his hand. A slight twinge in Dean's stomach makes his frown as his eyes drift up and down the man's figure.  
"Yeah, sure pal, enjoy your night." The bouncer waves him in and Dean grins, moving past the jacked guy into a swarmed bar. So. Many. Women. Oh he is so getting laid tonight. Lenny Kravitz plays over the speakers making Dean wink at the closest female who eyes him and smiles. Oh this was going to be a night! 

He moves to the bar, which is a little emptier than he would expect, but he's sure its just because everyone is watching the girls. A toned dark skinned man with a toothy grin approaches him from behind the bar, leaning on it and cocking a brow. "What can I get you handsome?" he asks, eyes flashing as he eyed Dean. 

Dean blinks, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip as the song comes to an end and there's a chorus of screams, the acts change seamlessly, Milkshake starts playing which makes Dean laugh as his eyes catch the man behind the bar.  
"I'll get a scotch please." he grins with a wink, eyebrows raise in response as the other man moves away to pour his drink, Dean doesn't want to admit it but damn, his arms look like he could hold Dean down whilst anything happened. Dean swallows the thought as the other returns and places his drink down. "On the house honey, if you don't leave with anyone tonight, I get off at one." he grins, then moves over to another customer with one last glance. 

Well, if every single woman in this bar falls through, he might consider it. Oh who is he kidding, if one woman says no he'll consider it... he sips his drink and spins round, resting his back on the bar, his eyes drifting over the crowd. There are so many women here... wait... there is, too many women here. His eyes drift to wall with a big pink poster, he almost face palms as he reads it. 

GIRLZ NIGHT  
EVERY THURSDAY AND SATURDAY  
8-1

Dean sighs, his eyes moving over the crowd again, it could be worse, at least these women are all horny, that's why they're here right, and apparently right now he is pulling men so he might have a shot with every single person in this joint. He sips his drink again as he catches the eyes of this blonde who is almost salivating looking at him, he throws a wink at the, laying down the ground work, before his eyes move away, the man on the stage just in budgie smugglers and a workmen's hat. Dean pulls a face, not completely hating the sight of the man as he hip thrusts in beat to the music. 

It drifts out slowly and before another song can start an announcers voice fills the room. 

"Annnnndd noww! The one you've been waiting for, our angel in disguise, our cowboy wonder, ITS CLARENCE!" an uproar happens in the bar and Dean's interest is piqued. Its even more so when Def Leppard's chords start playing over the speakers. 

His throat tightens and his cock defiantly jumps when his green eyes land on the man who steps out in time with the music. Dark hair, blue eyes that catch every movement of the lights. The man is dressed in full cowboy regalia, he looks like he should be a star in the Brokeback Mountain porn not that Dean had watched that... his tongue dips to his lip again as the man starts to remove clothing, his vest goes first, flung into the crowd of screaming women, Dean can't even muster to shut his mouth as he watches the man drag his hands down his chest, his fingers curling into the material in a way that makes Dean crave to be touched, the man smirks in such a way that he knows what he's doing to the crowd, blue eyes catching the light which makes them flash as he rips the shirt open to reveal a perfectly sculped torso, Dean's dick responds with a pull which Dean attempts to stifle by covering it with his hand, but the heat is only making him want to palm himself right here. His mouth dry, he takes a sip of his drink as the man on the stage does a hip twist and teases taking the shirt fully off by dropping it to his shoulders, he smirks again before removing the shirt to reveal two beautiful angel wings tattooed onto his muscle ridden back. 

"Fuuu." Dean bites his lip, his palm crushing into his dick as he quivers on the spot, his hand tight around the glass which he places on the stool next to him to avoid shattering it his eyes still glued to the now topless man who seemed to have made eye contact with him. His heart skips a beat and he tries to not obviously thrust into his palm, the dark haired man on stage smirks, turning and glancing his fingers over his nipple before running them back down his abs and under the waist band of his still on pants. Dean's dick jumps again, wanting more, wanting contact, needing it. This man, he was something else, but this was the best strip he had ever seen and this dude was still only half naked.  
A dark haired man on stage seems to read Dean's dilemma, making a few jerk off motions whilst his hand is in his pants before he pulls out a whip that had been stowed in the leg, unfurls and cracks it in time with the music. 

"Holy fuu..." Dean moans gently, his palm pushing into his more and more erect penis as the man continues to watch him, turning the handle of the whip into a phallus and stroking it a few times before he kisses its head and cracks it on the beat again. His blue eyes flash again as he spins on the spot catching the thin end of the whip in one hand and pulls it across his body, showing off his tattoo again, looking down and allowing the audience to coo for a moment before cracking the whip again and thrusting out towards the audience, towards Dean.  
His whole body is on fire watching this spectacle, this blue eyed devil, eyeing him like he was his next meal as he reaches for the hat, Dean shakes his head in a way of saying leave it on and the man grins, instead twisting the whip over his head and dropping it behind him, his arms creating an arch witch which he rips his pants off, revealing his thick legs. Dean wants them wrapped around him, wants to feel them holding him in place as the dark haired man fucks him blind. His palm pushes again, his breath short as the blue eyes of the man watch him. 

The blue eyed man teases taking his underwear off, his thumbs playing in the waistband of them, snapping the elastic a couple of times before the song comes to a close, the man throws him a wink and blows him a kiss and the lights go black. 

Dean swallows the lump in his throat, then swallows the rest of the scotch, then excuses himself to the men's to deal with the lump in his pants. 

It doesn't take more than a couple of strokes to make him come harder than he has a long time, into his palm, bracing himself against the stall wall as he stifles his moan, biting his lip so hard he fears he may have broken the skin. 

He takes a few shaky breaths before cleaning himself off and stuffing his now very limp dick back into his pants, moving to the sinks to wash his hands and his face. he did not expect to come over a man dressed as a cowboy tonight, no matter who attractive he was. 

"Guess you liked my act." Comes a gravely voice from behind him, making him spin around to see the face of the blue eyed cowboy, shirt on but open, pants up but unbuckled, eyes trained on Dean's hat a little askew but completing the whole look and making Dean's insides twist again. His eyes like the sky, glittering as they catch the dim light in the room, the slight stubble outlining his jaw only helped to make it sharper, his strong nose framing his face perfectly, lips soft and kissable, even more so in this light. Making Dean's tongue come out to wet his own lips a little. Earning a smirk from the other. "More than most if I'm right about what you were finishing off in there." eyes dart down to his now wet lip then back to his eyes as he lifts his hat off his head and places it on Dean's. 

"I give private shows too if you'd like, that's where you see the whole picture" the other man leans close to Dean, who is stunned into a silence, his eyes still fixed with the other mans. A finger runs up Dean's thigh making his knees falter.  
"I saw the way you looked at me up there, y'know what they say, save a horse..." he backs away, removing his finger but leaving the hat. "Tell em' its mine, you'll get ten percent off." the other starts to leave and Dean finally finds his voice. 

"I - I'm n - how much?" he swallows

The others eyes come back to meet Dean's, he extends a hand for Dean to take, which, considering it for a moment Dean accepts, slipping his palm into the others, a warmth running through him into his stomach into his dick. 

He came here for sex, he came here for sex with a lonely, desperate woman who would never in a million years ever want to see him again, and now, some how he's hand in hand with a cowboy about to go and get cock teased again because he wasn't allowed to touch. Although they were touching now... and just this was sending jolts of energy through him. 

What the hell had he gotten himself into. 

He's lead into a small back room, dark and smoky almost, the dark haired man smirks at him, pushing him onto the velvet chair, blue eyes catching his again as he watches, cocking his head slightly. "Any song you want me to dance to?" the man asks him, squinting slightly as he starts to buckle his belt and do his buttons. 

"Cherry pie, Warrnet." Dean answers, perhaps a little too quickly, it was one of his fantasies, sure, he'd always imagined a cowgirl but this man, he seemed to have some power over him. The smirk reappears on the dark haired man's lips.  
"I knew I liked you." he chuckles slightly before moving to the door, closing and locking it. "Now we won't be disturbed." Dean's dick is already semi hard thinking about what's about to happen. 3 minutes of pure agony wanting this man to touch him that isn't going to happen. His hands run through his hair and down over his face as he tries to get a grip on himself, the dance hadn't even started yet and hell he was out of his mind. What was he doing here. "There aren't any camera's in here y'know." the man rumbles, his eyes trained on Dean. "So if you'd like to - touch yourself." he stalks closer, moving to the back of the chair, leaning his lips close to Dean's ear. "You can." A soft whimper comes from Dean's lips as he starts to fumble with his pants, pulling them down with his underwear to reveal his now fully erect cock trembling. 

"Looks tasty." the man whispers again which makes his cock weep.  
"C'mon, man, please - " Dean manages out, stopping himself from touching until the dancing had started.  
"Such manners, hmm, I like." Dean thrusts his hips slightly as the man moves away, pressing play on the song and waiting for the music to drop before he starts to move, his hands down his shirt, ripping it open, this time throwing it directly at Dean, it lands on the arm of the chair and Dean catches a waft of the mans aftershave which makes him whine slightly as his hand moves up and down his torso trying not to touch, not yet, the man is watching him, his fingers flicking his belt open and hooking his thumbs into his pants belt loops, before ripping off those too, small underwear not hiding the other mans obvious hard on which makes Dean thrust again.  
"fuck me." he gasps, his hand finally wrapping around himself and starting to pump with the music as the other watches, his own hand moving to his erection and palming himself through the thin underwear.  
"If you ask nicely." he replies which sends a jolt through Dean's dick for the millionth time tonight. He pumps a little faster as the blue eyed man teases the waistband again which makes Dean moan, apparently this was the correct answer because the man grins removing the final thin layer to let his own erect and weeping penis see the light of the dim room, the mans hand wraps himself and pumps into his hand a couple of times before approaching Dean, bending close, but just off so that contact isn't made as he removes the cowboy hat from Dean's head and places it on his own head, stroking himself a couple of more times whilst hanging over Dean, letting Dean almost touch a couple of times before smirking. 

"You want it bad huh?" he breaths, warmth radiating off of him as he speaks, hovering so close, Dean could just grab him, pull him in, kiss him, wrap his hand around his cock and pump, maybe even suck him off, he just wanted skin to skin contact that wasn't with himself damn it.  
"Please," Dean moans, his hand still working his own penis which was almost at its climax.  
"I get off in twenty, do you have a car?"  
"Yeah, its the Chevy 67"  
"Mm, condoms?"  
"Yeah."  
"Lube?"  
Dean shakes his head, making the man smirk, "I got us covered on that one. Finish up and I'll see you outside in twenty." 

For the second time tonight Dean finishes himself off quicker and harder than he ever has, listening to the sounds of the other man finishing behind the chair so they didn't see the finish line before they got to cross it together. 

The man stands, clothed now, a small smile on his lips, his eyes catch Dean's as he's dressing. Dean swallows, his jaw clenching. "How much do I - "  
"Forget it, I shouldn't have done what I did, and, I'm getting a little extra on the side." he winks at him which makes Dean want to touch him, makes Dean want to cross the room and pin him against the door and kiss him hard. Since when did a wink have that much power. Damn. 

"I'm - I'm Dean by the way." the other man softens, crossing the room and extending a hand.  
"Castiel."  
Dean's heart does a little flutter for some reason, taking the man's hand, Castiel's hand and shaking it. "Good to um - meet you..." Dean smiles nodding his head slightly. Castiel draws closer, his lips inches from Dean's ear.  
"And I'll see you again in 15 minutes in your car." Dean nods, his mouth going dry again as the other man pulls away and leaves the room. 

Dean moves back to the bar, grabbing another scotch, and another before glancing at his watch and standing to make his way to his car, for whatever the fuck he had agreed to whilst in the height of climax. Although he did come here to get laid, so, he was at least achieving that, just not in the way he had assumed he would be. He shook off his nerves and smile waved at the bartender who looked a little dejected but nothing more. 

Strolling out into the night air, the cool wind hitting him, making him blink slightly and run a hand through his hair. Was he going to really do this? It was another thing to watch gay porn, to wonder what it would be like, to think about buying a dildo to see what it would feel like... but he'd never actually thought he'd do it for real. Maybe he should just leave, maybe he should just get out of here and forget about the blue eyed, dark haired, half angel, half demon man who wanted to fuck him senseless. His dick twinges again and he knows it's too late, he's staying, he's staying for Castiel, because for some reason, this man, held some sort of power over him. Just with one look he was fucked. 

He waits another five minutes, watching with anticipation and nerves as the minutes tick closer, bang on one he hears a tap at the passengers side window and leans over to let the other man in. He is no longer in his cowboy outfit, just a regular tee and jeans. 

"Hello Dean." he greets as he slides into the seat and closes the door. Dean swallows, for some reason this feels different, feels more, intimate than in some sleazy strip club. Maybe he shouldn't.  
"I know I'm not in the get up, but I was hoping..." blue eyes move to meet green and Dean can't help himself, he leans over and kisses the man, his lips feeling just as they looked, plump and sweet, they taste like cherry which makes Dean smile as his fist bunches in Castiel's tee, pulling him in closer, dipping his tongue into his mouth, feeling the others tongue do the same and feeling his cock jump for joy as he nips at Castiel's lower lip before pulling back. Blue eyes look at him, strangely hopeful but dark and lust filled like they had back inside.  
"Back seat?" Castiel manages, Dean nods as he gets out, the other does the same and meets him on his side, strong arms grabbing him from the back and pinning him against the car, leaning up to catch his lips again hungrily. A hand firmly planted on Dean's dick through his pants rubbing a soft dick to life. 

"In." Dean grumbles.  
"You first newbie." Dean can't argue, not with the expression on the other mans face, he clambers into the back seat of his car, followed by the other man who is making very quick work of his own clothes. Dean blinks, taking in the sight of the man again, enjoying all his curves and edges, all his muscle and tone before he removes his own shirt and starts with his pants. 

"You've a tattoo too - " Castiel observes, watching as Dean kicks his shoes off into the foot well and pulling his pants completely off. Then his underwear, he watches as Castiel's eyes light up with a fire. As soon as all skin is exposed the other man is on top of Dean quicker than a flash, nuzzling his dick against Dean's which feels spectacular, something no woman could achieve. Oh fuck. Castiel's mouth has found his own and is dipping his tongue in and out, biting and nipping at his lip, moving his lips across his jawline, his hands running up and down Dean's skin, sending shivers through him, straight to his dick.  
"Oh fuck, Cas - " Dean groans which makes the other smile.  
"I like that, call me that."  
"Casss." Dean moans again, earning a hip roll against his own which makes him ache in a whole new way. Cas' lips find his tattoo then his nipple. Dean moans again, bucking slightly which makes Cas chuckle into his skin.  
"You're gonna have to wait for the big pay off Dean." Dean moans in response as Cas brings his head back up to Dean's ear. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Dean nods, his fingernails leaving moons in Cas' back, Cas smirks.  
"Say it."  
"I want - I want you - Oh fuck, Cas I want to you fuck me, please, please." Dean moans.  
"You're gonna have to earn it."  
Dean's eyes flicker open meeting Cas' gaze who just quirks an eyebrow. Dean swallows but shuffles out from Cas a little, allowing the other to readjust himself into a better position for receiving. 

"Have you ever done this before?"  
"Not with a man..." Dean stumbles, his erection painful but not allowing himself to touch it.  
"Hmm, that's okay, do what you think you would like, we'll see if it works." 

Dean nods, shifting in the seat to have access to Cas' throbbing dick. His hands run down Cas' thighs, thumbs brushing the sensitive skin on the inside, his lips find his hip and suck and nip their way down to the small amount of pubes that litter themselves over Cas. A finger ghosts over Cas' testicles, making him moan slightly, which Dean has to admit is one of the best sounds he has ever heard. His tongue flicks out to taste the precum that is soaking Cas' dick, his hand now cupping balls and massaging as he slowly takes Cas' cock into his mouth, other hand helping him to hold it steady. Stroking and dipping over it, sucking and licking whilst still working Cas' balls. 

Moans and groans erupt from the others lips, his head arching back as his hands work their way into Dean's hair, holding him there as he trusts into his mouth, Dean manages to stop himself gagging and uses the momentum to go deeper to which Cas lets out a rip of a moan which makes Dean thinks he's come but instead Cas rips his head off of him. 

"Condom now." he demands and Dean fumbles for the front seat compartment as Cas reaches into his bag and pulls out a bottle of lube smirks. 

Dean hands the condom to Cas, who rips it open and rolls it over himself carefully before his eyes move to meet Dean's. 

"You want me to fuck you?"  
"Oh fuck yes please." Dean groans, his erection still painful  
"Turn around then." Dean does as he's told, turning and letting Cas push him down.  
"You need to relax." Cas says, slicking his finger with lube and rubbing Dean's ass with it, adding a little more to his finger before circling his fingertip around Dean's ass. Dean moans. His cock about to explode but he want to come from penetration, wants to come from his G spot. 

Cas finger teases Dean's hole as Cas' lips find purchase on Dean's but cheeks, making sure he's left a lasting mark there before thrusting his finger into Dean, making him howl slightly. Cas moves his finger in and out gently, opening Dean up, and when he seems ready Cas lubes up another and thrusts it in with his pointer, making Dean tremble on his knees, oh God, that was just finger number two, he wanted the cock, he wanted the cock, but he knew that if he wasn't ready it wouldn't be a nice experience, so he moans and thrusts into the air as Cas opens him up with his fingers, sweat dripping from his brow as Cas adds a third finger and spreads them, making Dean ache for it. Oh god he is so ready for this please, no more teasing. 

"Fuck me now, Cas, please, Cas," Dean moans out, his arms trembling from holding him up. Cas smirks. Dean heard the lube bottle open again, and Cas moaning slightly as he applies it to himself before teasing Dean's ass with the head of his cock. 

"Okay Dean, breath," Cas instructs and Dean nods, taking a breath and releasing and as he releases he feels Cas enter him, slow at first, deeper and deeper and deeper and everything in his body stops, his heart freezes as Cas' strong thighs make contact with Dean's buttocks and then Cas starts to rock, slow, rolling movements against Dean, pleasure coursing through him as his cock trembles, aching as Cas hits the sweet spot for the first time and Dean almost yelps with a mix of pleasure and pain. Cas pulls out again and plunges back in, hitting it again and again, finding a rhythm that makes Dean squirm and moan and yelp, faster and faster Cas hits the spot, a cacophony of pleasure filling the Impala as Dean spills out onto the backseat and Cas spills out into the condom, both of them slump and tremble slightly as Cas removes himself and the condom and drops it to the floor, collapsing on top of Dean. 

"Holy fuck Cas." Dean growls, pulling the others face to his own and kissing him deeply. Cas smiles, breathing deep and laying his head on Dean's chest. 

"Same time next week Dean?" Cas offers, glancing up to the other man who chuckles. 

"Fuck that, what are you doing tomorrow?" 

Cas laughs gently. 

"You hopefully."  
"Damn right." 

This was not the night that Dean had expected or wanted, but it was apparently everything he needed and thank whatever fucking God was out there that he found Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo ~ https://licieoic.tumblr.com/post/640956074414014464/the-bet-digital-oil-painting-the-bet-on 
> 
> I know its a bet but I needed to outlet some Destiel porn and this picture just gave me stripper vibes! 
> 
> <3


End file.
